During manufacture of electronic devices individual semiconductor chips are typically attached to a substrate to create an electronic module. The electronic module substrate is temporally pressed, with relatively high force, into a socket for electrical testing and burn-in. The temperature of the chip must be accurately controlled even though it may dissipate large amounts of heat. Any thermal control means must apply only light force to the relatively fragile surface of the silicon chip. Additionally, the surface of the chip is not necessarily flat, parallel or of uniform height above the surface of the substrate that it is attached to.